Lazos inseparables
by Miranium
Summary: ¿Y si en el capítulo 43 y 44 de digimon 02, Ken estuviera más en peligro de lo que cree? ¿Y si Daisuke había hecho más que solo perseguirle? Este es mi punto de vista sobre lo que pudiera haber pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Después de derrotar a aquel malvado digimon, de la nada, apareció otro. Su ropajes eran rojos, contrastando con el color negro de sus cuernos y sus alas.

"Ken Ichigoji, tienes que venir conmigo." Habló Demon sin vacilar. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante sus palabras, pero Daisuke no podía permitir que se llevasen a Ken.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con rabia, no permitiría que Ken se fuera con él y con nadie. Él era su mejor amigo y ni podía permitir que le pasase algo. "¿Para qué quieres a Ken?"

"Quiero la semilla de oscuridad que florece en tu interior." Exigió el digimon con calma, pues su voz ya causaba escalofríos de por si.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ken con confusión. ¿Acaso este era el digimon que vio la pasada noche en la terraza? ¿Por qué lo quería a él? ¿Por qué solo a él? Y entonces el sueño de ayer atravesó su mente como un lejano pero horrible recuerdo que siempre le perseguiría.

Por inercia se tocó la nunca ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera real y no una pesadilla como pensó. Sus ojos se abrieron del pánico, comenzando a sentir el miedo inundar su corazón, acelerándolo. Miró a sus amigos antes de tomar una decisión, pero la voz de Demon le interrumpió.

"Si no quieres que nadie más resulte herido, tienes que venir conmigo."

"¡No!" Exclamó Daisuke por Ken, quien le miró sorprendido ante su valentía y su amistad que compartía con él.

De pronto un camión se paró justo enfrente de los niños elegidos, Arukerimon estaba apoyada en ella con la misma calma que la definía. La peliblanca miró a Demon con una sonrisa. "Mala suerte Demon. Ken es a nosotros a quien tienes que acompañar."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Habló Demon con confusión.

"Eso a ti no te importa. Ken si no quieres que no le pase nada a estos niños ni a tus amigos, será mejor que vengas con nosotros."

"¡Los habéis secuestrado!" Exclamó Hikari indignada, ¿cómo eran capaces de hacer algo así? "Sois de lo peor"

"Ellos han decidido venir con nosotros, no hemos hecho nada." Se defendió Arukerimon con soberbia. "No tenemos mucho tiempo Ken, ¿con quién vas a ir?"

"¿Por que...? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Si vienes te contestaré a todo lo que quieras."

Ken se lo pensó durante unos segundos, no quería que nadie más sufriera por él y menos sus amigos. La rabia le inundó por completo, a la vez que la impotencia, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?  
Apretó sus manos con fuerza al tomar la decisión. 'Lo siento Daisuke' pensó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Arukerimon. Al instante Daisuke avanzó con él, amarrándolo del brazo para pararle.

"No, Ken ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ken le miró con pena, sabía que iba a molestarle, pero debía hacerlo, por su bien y el de todos. Quería saber por él. "Ken, por favor no lo hagas, no vayas con ellos, ya daremos algo con lo que salvarles, siempre lo hacemos."

Pero Ken sabía que no podían hacerlo, no tenían tiempo. El susodicho negó con la cabeza y de un tirón se zafó del agarre de Daisuke. "Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. No os acerquéis."

"¡Ken!" Gritó su compañero digimon, temiendo por su vida. Pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso y siguió andando, entrando en aquel oscuro lugar.

"Así que queréis combatir con las fuerzas de la oscuridad."

"No te lo tomes a mal, nunca combatiríamos contra el gran Demon, solo hago mi trabajo." Contestó la mujer araña, haciéndose a un lado para que el chico entrara.

"¡Ken no lo hagas!" Volvió a gritar Daisuke en un intento desesperado por pararle. Pero no lo logró, la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Segundos después el motor de aquel camión cobró vida, acelerando, dejando atrás a los niños elegidos y a Demon.

"Ya veremos si sois tan buenos." Demon desapareció mientras Daisuke comenzaba a perseguir al camión que se llevaba a su mejor amigo.

"¡Ken! ¡Ken! ¡Ken!"

Ken podía oír al pelirrojo gritar su nombre y sabía que le estaría siguiendo, para salvarle. Con la esperanza en su corazón, miró al digimon que se encontraba a su izquierda, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

"¡Esperad! ¡Devolvernos a Ken!" Volvió a gritar Daisuke, sin dejar de correr. Su pecho le quemaba y el aire apenas llegaba a los pulmones, pero él siguió corriendo. No podía dejarle, no podía.

Pero el mundo estaba en su contra, sus pies se tropezaron juntos y éste cayó al suelo. Y ahí se quedó, de rodillas en el suelo, viendo como el camión se alejaba cada vez más. Maldeció en voz alta, golpeando el suelo con furia. Los iba a perder. ' _Ken, ¿por qué has ido con ellos?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Miró a Veemon para decirle que digevolucionara, cuando un coche amarillo frenó a su lado. Yoli salió por la ventana, gritándole que subiera al coche. El pelirrojo sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó al asiento, con los dos digimon en sus brazos.

"¿Eh? ¿El hermano mayor de Joe?"

"Si, encantado de conocerte." Habló el susodicho, regalándole una sonrisa.

"Pobre Ken" Sollozó Wormmon, mirando al camión.

"No te preocupes, ya veremos como le rescatamos en seguida." Le animó Daisuke, meciendo un poco su brazo, en un intento de dale algo de apoyo moral.

"Si." Sonrió Hikari, antes de añadir; "Confía en nosotros."

Ken dio un paso adelante con valentía, sintiendose furioso por el digimon que tenía en frente. "¡Esto no es lo que prometiste!" Exclamó alzando sus brazos, para reafirmar sus duras palabras. "Dijiste que si subía, soltarías a los niños."

"¿Cuándo dije yo eso?" Se defendió Arukerimon cruzándose de brazos con calma. "Ademas, ellos no quieren irse, ¿verdad chicos?" Los susodichos negaron la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de Ken.

Éste dio un paso atrás ante eso. ¿Qué le habían hecho a esos niños? "¿Por qué no?" Preguntó con confusión.

Un chico respondió por los demás, era más bajo que Ken, su pelo era rizado y castaño, y su voz sonaba apagada aunque algo aguda. Le dijo que le admiraba y que ese señor le prometió poder cumplir sus sueños.

"¿Ese señor?" Ichijouji se giró hacia el otro lado, notando por primera vez aquel pálido hombre, en la parte trasera del camión.

El pelinegro dio un paso hacia delante, mostrando su cara. "Te envidio. Todos estos niños te admiran."

"¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate!"

"¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Yo estaba en el funeral de tu hermano."

"¿De... mi hermano?" Los recuerdos se montaron unos encima de otros en la mente de Ken, aquel hombre aparecía en todos ellos. "Ahora lo recuerdo, eras tú."

Antes de responder palabra alguna, el camión se movió con violencia, haciendo a todos los presentes caer al suelo con brusquedad. Oikawa se levantó furioso, golpeando la pared con el pie, gritando una y otra vez que condujera con cuidado.

"Oikawa, Yukio Oikawa." Sonrió con malicia, poniéndose erguido en su posición. "Fui compañero de trabajo con tu padre."

"¿Pero... por que...?"

"Estabas muy afectado en el funeral, es normal que no me recuerdes. A ver que tal esto. Tu hermano murió por un terrible accidente. ¿Ahora lo recuerdas?" Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el temor y la confusión en los ojos del niño elegido.

"¿Eras tu...?" Jadeó Ken con pánico. "¿Escribiste tu ese mensaje? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Si, estaba preocupado por ti."

De repente, el camión dejo de moverse con brusquedad, dejando a los susodichos levantarse del suelo. Los tres fruncieron el ceño ante aquello y sin esperar, Arukerimon y Oikawa abrieron la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando. A lo lejos, Silphymon luchaba contra Lady Devimon.

"¿Qué estará pasando ahí?" Preguntó la peliblanca mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

"Quien sabe." Comentó Yukio, girándose hacia Ken, quien le miraba con pánico y confusión. Al instante sonrió, conociendo el temor que tenía aquel chico por la oscuridad y por lo que estaba pasando.

"Maldición, estamos muy lejos de ellos." Se quejó Davis, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

"¿Por qué le han cogido a él?" Preguntó con curiosidad el hermano mayor de Joe, mientras esquivaba algunos coches para poder alcanzar al camión.

"Dijeron algo sobre una semilla, pero no dijeron nada más." Conestó Cody.

"¿La semilla de la oscuridad?"

"¡Si!" Exclamó Daisuke mirando al conductor. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?"

"Cuando sucedió lo de Myotismon, oí algo sobre la semilla; Decía que quien conseguía esas semillas comenzaba a ser mejor en todo, en los deportes, en los estuidos." Shin tragó saliva antes de añadir: "También oí que una vez plantada y florecida la semilla..."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué sucedia?" Exigió Yoli, estujando a su digimon entre los brazos por los nervios.

"El portador de aquella semilla podía... morir." Terminó.

"¿¡Qué!?"


End file.
